sealbrasilfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Pet
Pets in Seal Online float around the player in-game, but they aren't there just for looks. Pets are equipped and give additional stats according to a Pet's type. A pet's type is determined when they are evolved and can be some-what predicted by the items given used to evolve it when the pet reaches Level 9 with 100%. Pets have 5 stages of evolution. The important things about evolving a pet : There is no 100% chance in doing evolution for pet. Even from Stage 1 to Stage 2 you can fail, if you got WRONG ITEMS that don't based from PET TRAINER HINT. The items that listed in Seal Online Wikia is ONLY a recommendation from fellow players. So there is NO GUARANTEE AT ALL that with certain items, you can have 100% success rate or turn into rare pets. All rare pets are PURE LUCK, I've tested that for A LOT OF TIMES. I use the same items, yet only a few turn into rare pets. Once again there is NO GUARANTEE!!!! If you fail to evolve into stage 5 each pet type, you need to feed your pet again to 100%. Pets gain experience points by feeding them food when they are hungry and gain even more experience from giving them the food they wish for. Feeding them is also required to keep the pet alive, but "playing" with the pet is a temporary measure that can be used when feeding the pet is not an option. Notes : *High-grade pets require higher fame in order to equip them, and they can also require hard to find items for evolution. *Pet Trainer Hint is the most important thing in evolution. To see the hint, equip the pet or put in the inventory, then talk to Pet Trainer in Item Shop. Choose option #6 (You obtain hints for the evolution ingredients, and choose the class of your pet *If you have colored pet, pet trainer won't give you the hint. you can use the hint from the normal pet, it's the same *Some believe that the order of items in pet evolution effect the percentage. Which I think, in my personal opinion, it's true. *The first recipe in wikia, are the most suggested item for evo after I gathered information from many players. |} Pet Eggs There are various forms of pets, each that come from 4 different eggs. These 4 are the Seed Egg, Piya Egg, Bird Egg, and Heaven Egg. Heaven Egg being the rarest egg due to the fact it is only attainable from events. The rarer the pet, the more expensive it is to maintain due to the fact it can be difficult to feed it what it wants, thus the pet levels at a slower rate. The seed egg is the best to start out with because it requires the least amount of fame, it requires the least amount of experience points to level, and the items to used to feed and evolve the seed pet type are the easiest to obtain. Later, one can move their way up to the better eggs that lead to better pets. Also note that pets do not belong to one player, they can be traded, sold, or dropped. You can carry more then one pet in your inventory but only one can be equipped at a time. Also note that if you have a pet equipped and desire to unequip it, do so with careful thought. Once unequipped and re-equipped, a pet will lose its current exp. (Example: A pet is lvl 5 with 46% exp, unequipping and re-equipping would bring the pet down to lvl 5 0% exp). Note: When pet becomes level 9 with 100% experience, you must take it to a pet trainer to evolve it to the next evolution. Talk to her to learn the evolving hints or read the individual pet profiles to know what items are needed to evolved them. Acquiring a pet You can get a pet from a quest (Seed+4) but otherwise pets drop from mobs or are obtainable from events. Appraising 'Maya the Pet Expert' to get an option from a pet you can't ident it at Marco the Appraiser but you must ident it here at Maya. Banking Using Pet When your pet is 4th stage or higher or have a pet with storage ability, you will be able to access your bank from any field except for towns by only having your pet equipped. In order to use your bank while out on the field, open your skills menu and click on the Inventory Icon. *It will cost you 5000 cegels to gain access to your bank. *you may only Deposit items into your bank, not withdraw items. *All 4th stage or higher pets have the ability to allow you to access your bank while in the field. *You cannot use the pet bank while on a pet mount. Pet Feeding Note : In the villages/towns or while fishing, pets will not grow, die, or get hungry, nor can you feed your pet while in villages/towns. When hungry, clicking your pet image on the bottom right will bring up a small chat bubble asking for food and also tell you what food it wants to eat. Although you may not have the food it wants, you can still feed it what ever you wish. Or you can play with it. However, its starving bar gauge will only increase a little. The starving bar gauge indicates its hunger level. When the bar starts to deplete, it means your pet is slowly becoming hungry. You can start to feed it when your pet starts to talk to you. If that bar is totally empty, its exp will decrease and the starving bar gauge will become full again. When the pet is below 2% exp and displays a soul rising from it, if its starving bar gauge is depleted, it will die/run away. Pet EXP Table Too see how much EXP is needed for the next level, first check the EXP group it belongs to: Then , from the EXP group level along with the level (+0 to +9), you can check how much exp you need: Normal Pets: Coloured Pets: When pets are leveled up, the excess exp will NOT rollover to the next level. However 3 points of EXP is given each time it evolves or levels up. Pet EXP gain Here are the algorithms of pet exp for each type of feed : Items (Including potions) : *Selling price is less than 15 (1 - 14) → exp = 1 *Selling price (sp) is less than 800 (15 - 79) → exp = sp/15 +1 *Selling price (sp) is 80 or more (80++) → exp = sp/20 +2 e.g. An item with selling price 45 will give the pet 4 exp, while an item with selling price 190 would give 11. Equipments (Weapons, armors, & accessory) : *Selling price (sp) at +0 of the equipment → exp = sp/1500 +3 e.g An equipment worth 5000 would give 7 exp to the pet. -tips: little example about what is explained above, try buying a dusk shield from the Gypsy Merchant and feed it to your pet. you'll be amazed with the growth. (try this, seed pet will add 97% growth for one dusk shield) All above algorithms results are rounded down, thus 0.999 is still counted as 0. Special Foods : Using Rusty Gear as pet food(Normal Pets) Probably Rusty Gear one of the best item that can be used as pet food. This is the list how many Rusty Gears need for each class(Normal Pet) Using Rusty Gear as pet food(Coloured Pets) Probably Rusty Gear one of the best item that can be used as pet food. This is the list how many Rusty Gears need for each class(Coloured Pet) Pet EXP Table using roses Mithril's Comments: *To see how to optimize time to gather roses more effectively, look at Mithril's Optimal Chart for Roses. *This table is to show how much experience it takes to get to stage 5. *I used roses since it always gives 50 exp **1 rose = 50 exp Guardian To be able to mount/ride a pet an item is required as well as a stage 5 pet. The Item for mounting/riding a pet can be obtained by a craftsman crafting it, or through cash shop. Each item corresponds to a certain stage 5 pet which is required to mount/ride that particular stage 5 pet. For more information click here * *